Amores em conflito
by Milkee Jonas
Summary: Gwen Taylor e sua prima Bella voltam à Forks pra passar 1 ano ao lado de Charlie.Mas essa viagem a está preocupando pois forks é a cidade q guarda todos os segredos que ela fez questão de esquecer.Inclusive um velho amigo que não é tão humano cm ela pensa
1. Prefácio

Prefácio.

_**À vida toda fomos postos para dormir ouvindo histórias de princesas e seus finais felizes.**_

_**E então crescemos e nos deparamos com a triste de que 90% dos romances tem mais pessoas tentando acabar com a sua felicidade do que tentando ajudá-lo(a) a conquistá-la e , conseqüentemente nenhum final feliz.**_

_**Mas e se você e também a maioria das pessoas a sua volta não fossem humanas,isso aumentaria a sua chance de ter o seu 'felizes para sempre'?**_

_**É exatamente aí que começa a minha história...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oi gente , como vc's estão ? :D'**

**Bom, sou nova aqui sabe ... e tava meio apreensiva em postar essa fic,mas uma amiga me incentivou dizendo que a fic tava ótima e tal,até agora continuo apreensiva com a idéia de ter a minha fic aqui , e todo mundo poder vê-la. Mas uma pessoa me disse que quando se faz algo bom,é necessário compartilhá-lo com as outras pessoas (ou algo do tipo). Eu não tenho certeza se essa fic ta boa mesmo ou se as pessoas que leram só tavam falando pra me agradar,mas ta aí o comecinho dela pra vc's . Ultimamente ando passando noites em claro , devido aos "sonhos" que eu tenho com os personagens dessa FanFic e preciso escrevê-los antes que eu esqueça.Já tenho feito até o cap.5 , mas só publico aqui se vc's mandarem reviews dizendo o que acharam da fic. Criticas também são aceitas ok?! Beijão :***

**By:Milkee Jonas' 3**


	2. Cap1 : Lembrança

****Capitulo 1:****Lembrança**

Já era tarde,o relógio na cômoda marcava 3:30 da manhã,já era a quarta vez que eu me acordava assustada naquela os meus olhos mais uma vez,minhas pálpebras cansadas caíram pesadamente fechando-se mais uma vez e abrindo as portas para mais uma lembrança confusa do meu passado.E lá estava eu outra vez,segurando a mão direita da tia Renée que me parecia muito maior e bem mais parecia feliz,do outro lado, uma garotinha de cabelos escuros e lisos segurava sua outra mã a mão livre pelos meus cabelos notando que eles estavam incrivelmente curtos , um corte que eu considerava um tanto infantil para uma garota de 17 não lembrava de ter cortado o meu cabelo daquele jeito,aliás,a ultima vez que eu havia cortado o meu cabelo daquele jeito havia sido a 12 os meus olhos rapidamente pelo cenário que compunha o meu sonho e percebi que estava em um parque,pessoas sorrindo,brinquedos,algodão doce...Tudo aquilo me parecia um tanto familiar,eu já havia estado naquele lugar antes,mas fora a tanto tempo,como eu podia me lembrar tão claramente de algo que fiz questão de esquecer?

Eu já estava absorta em meus pensamentos discutindo comigo mesma como eu era capaz de estar novamente naquele lugar se isso era fisicamente impossível,quando a tia Renée perguntou:

-Quer um algodão doce , querida?

"não,Renée acho que já estou crescida para esse tipo de coisa" pensei,mas no mesmo instante uma voz fina e infantil saiu da minha boca involuntariamente dizendo:

-Sim,tia Renée

-Tome,estaremos te esperando aqui-ela respondeu tirando duas moedinhas de dentro do bolso e entregando-as a mim

Uma mãozinha pequena de uma garotinha de mais ou menos 5 anos se estendeu diante de mim pegando as repente saí correndo para o carrinho de algodão doce,saltitando e cantando alegremente como se tivesse voltado a ser criança.

-Um por favor – disse novamente a vozinha infantil quando cheguei ao carrinho

-Aqui está , docinho!-Respondeu um homem entregando-me um algodão doce grande e rosa

-Obrigada! – respondi

E então saí saltitando e cantando novamente,ao encontro da Tia Renée e a garotinha que a acompanhava,mas ao correr meus olhos por onde as duas deveriam estar , percebi que estava vazio

"tudo bem,você é uma adolescente de 17 anos,não precisa se preocupar" pensei , mas no mesmo instante senti as lágrimas caírem quentes no meu rosto e comecei a chorar desesperadamente como uma criança,enxuguei as lágrimas do rosto ao mesmo tempo que novas caíam no lugar das que eu havia enxugado,olhei as minhas mãos molhadas e me pareceram muito para os meus pés e percebi que também estavam menores,e meus sapatos eram infantis.

Comecei a andar sem direção desviando das pessoas que passavam,tentando sair de perto daquilo tudo para ver se encontrava algum para onde não havia mais ninguém e vi uma vasta floresta verde começando logo onde a multidão definitivamente não era Phoenix.

Fiquei parada contemplando a floresta como se não soubesse para onde deveria ir,passados 5 minutos ouvi algo se mexendo entre as o meu coração bater forte e pensei "Melhor ir pelo outro lado" mas neste instante meus pezinhos começaram a se mexer em direção à floresta onde eu havia escutado o estava chegando cada vez mais perto e por mais que a minha razão dissesse "não vá" um instinto incrivelmente infantil e inocente tomava conta do meu corpo e não me deixava tomar a direção oposta.

Mas alguns passos e eu estaria dentro da vasta floresta que estava à minha fundo e continuei andando,entrei na floresta e meu coração bateu forte mais uma vez.

Tentei ficar quieta para ouvir o barulho outra vez , mas nada entrando na floresta como se esperasse que a qualquer momento aparecessem conhecidos meus ou pessoas em quem pudesse confiar,mas nada aconteceu.

Cansada de tanto andar,sentei em um tronco caído,coloquei as mãos no rosto e voltei a sentir as lágrimas caírem no meu rosto,eu já não conseguia respirar direito quando senti uma mão fria tocando o meu ombro.

-Porque chora,menina? – disse uma voz aveludada

"ignore,saia correndo,não dê ouvidos ao estranho" a minha razão estava falando de novo,mas como meu corpo fazia exatamente o contrario do que eu faria normalmente,eu disse:

-Estou perdida,pode me ajudar? – e olhei para o estranho,as lágrimas haviam parado de escorrer

-Não sei se devo,é meio perigoso para uma garotinha ficar aqui sozinha não acha? – Ele disse sorrindo,mas sua voz era ameaçadora

-É que escutei um barulho,queria ver o que era – tornei a falar

-Era apenas eu,nada tão interessante,pode voltar para os seus familiares agora,não é seguro para você ficar aqui falando com alguém como eu – sua voz era baixa e me provocou calafrios

-Mas o senhor é interessante – eu disse

Porque eu estava falando como se tivesse 5 anos de idade?Uma garota de 17 anos jamais falaria isso para alguém,mesmo se estivesse encantada com a beleza da pessoa.

Ele riu.

-Venha,eu levo você – ele se levantou estendendo a mão para mim

-Mas porque não posso ficar aqui com você?

-Já falei que é muito perigoso

-Como é seu nome?

-Eu sou...Edward.E você? – ele parecia preocupado

-Gwen Taylor

-Ah!é um nome muito bonito

-Obrigada!!

E então tudo passou rápido demais,um diálogo infantil seguiu-se nos próximos 10 minutos que passaram tão rápido ali.E depois eu estava segurando a mão gelada dele,e ele me conduziu até o parque,disse-me aonde encontraria a minha tia,sussurrou no meu ouvido "lembre-se,não conte a ninguém sobre mim" e depois sem nem me dar tempo de dizer adeus,ele partiu

Segundos depois tia Renée apareceu chorando e me abraçando

-Ah querida eu estava tão preocupada,onde foi que você se meteu?-ela disse soluçando

-Desculpe!-respondi

E então todo o cenário ficou borrado e eu senti aquela cena se diluindo como se fosse um quadro em que alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água,e uma nova cena se formando,um cenário completamente diferente.

E lá estava eu,sentada no meio da escada de uma casa que também me era familiar,meus tios Charlie e Renée aparentavam estar muito tristes e lágrimas ainda escorriam do rosto 12 anos mais jovem da minha tia René no relógio e já eram 2:10 , fiquei sentada lá sem que ninguém notasse a minha presença,escutando a conversa que eles tinham aos sussurros

-Como foi que eles morreram?-sussurrou Renée aos soluços

-Não sabemos ainda,encontramos os corpos aqui às 22:00,mas não aparentam terem sido assassinados e não tem nenhuma marca,apenas mordidas do mesmo tamanho no pulso. – Charlie respondeu sério

-E a Gwen? – Renée tornou a perguntar

-Estava dormindo quando aconteceu,continua deitada.Não acho que vá acordar antes do amanhecer – Charlie tornou a responder

-Por favor diga que ela está bem – Ela voltara a chorar

-Está bem,eu já fui olhar,não encostaram um dedo nela

-Ainda bem – ela suspirou aliviada

-Pobre menina,o que vão fazer com ela?-Charlie estava pensativo

-Como assim?Mas é claro que eu vou ficar com ela

-Ah Renée,por favor,não inventa!Você já tem à Bella,e está sozinha agora...-Ela o interrompeu

-Eu sou tia dela,sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar das duas meninas sozinha,Charlie.Não vou deixar levarem a menina para um orfanato

-Renée...-Ele recomeçou mas ela o interrompeu outra vez

-Não Charlie,eu vou pro Arizona na semana que vem ela vai comigo,o divorcio já terminou.Não tem mais nada me segurando aqui

-Tudo bem – ele respondeu

E no instante seguinte eu senti o meu corpo se levantar rapidamente e sair correndo silenciosamente para fora da casa.

Fazia muito frio lá fora,corri o mais rápido que as minhas perninhas de 5 anos me permitiram,o ar frio entrando e gelando os meus pulmões,eu sabia exatamente aonde deveria ir.

Cheguei no parquinho de Forks,onde minha mãe costumava me levar,estava frio lá e iluminado apenas pela luz fraca de um -me no balanço molhado pelas gotas do sereno e me balancei devagar,de olhos fechados,chorando.

No segundo seguinte eu senti uma mão fria,que me provocou um calafrio,mas ao invés de assustada eu me senti para trás e vi um adolescente alto e ruivo,os olhos incrivelmente dourados- diferente da outra vez que estavam tão pretos como a escuridão – e um sorriso perfeito,ele se aproximou de mim e enxugou as minhas lágrimas.

-Gwen,não chore – ele disse calmamente

-C-como sabia que eu estaria aqui?-eu disse soluçando

-Ah!eu acho que conheço bem você,não?já faz quase um mês que nos tornamos amigos

-M-mas,eu...tio Ed – eu o abracei forte e tornei a chorar no seu peito frio e duro

-Gwen!não chore assim,eu sei que é triste,mas você ainda tem à sua tia Renée

-E eu também tenho você, tio Ed! – eu disse sorrindo

-Gwen,não conte só te prejudico, docinho! seria bem melhor pra você ficar longe de mim pra sempre – ele deu um suspiro

-Não tio Ed,por favor não me deixe!Eu preciso de você,meus pais estão no céu agora,e eu não tenho mais ninguém,o tio Carl e a tia Esme são minha família agora...-ele me interrompeu

-Não,querida! O tio Carl e a tia Esme são os meus pais,eu te levei lá com eles uma vez apenas,não posso levá-la lá de novo.

-E porque não,tio Ed? – meus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas deixando o rosto dele deformado

-É que,Jasper...não,é arriscado!me !você é só uma criança

-Tio Ed,me leva com você

-Eu já disse que não posso,venha!vou te levar pra sua casa,seus tios devem estar preocupados com você –ele estendeu a mão pra mim

-Tudo bem – eu respondi entre dentes

Ele me pegou em seus braços com facilidade e eu pousei a minha cabeça cansada no seu peito,senti um arrepio na espinha mas me sentia muito bem.

Adormeci sentindo o seu cheiro e segundos depois de ter fechado os olhos eu estava na frente de me pôs no chão,olhando firmemente dentro dos meus olhos

-Bom,é isso – ele disse suspirando

-Tio Ed...-eu comecei a falar mas ele me interrompeu

-Gwen,aonde quer que você esteja,com quem quer que você esteja,eu quero que guarde segredo sobre promete?

-Sim,tio Ed – respondi cansada

-Você parte amanhã a noite,esqueça de mim esta noite,tudo que aconteceu neste mês,esqueç só te prejudiquei

-Você me fez tão feliz tio Ed,eu não quero te deixar

-Você precisa,vai ser mais feliz bem longe de mim,vai ficar em segurança com sua tia e sua prima

-A gente não vai se ver nunca mais,tio Ed?

-Talvez não,mas se um dia eu te ver de novo,por mais que você esteja diferente,eu vou te reconhecer

-Como?

-Seus olhos,querida!São azuis e me abrem portas para horizontes inexplorados,sua mente é complexa demais para uma criança de apenas 5 anos e isso não me deixa lê-la.São uma característica marcante

-Meus olhos?

-Exatamente,nunca vi e tenho certeza que nunca verei olhos assim,tão azuis,tão expressivos e ao mesmo tempo tão misteriosos quanto os seus

-Obrigada,Tio te amo,e eu te prometo que quando eu voltar eu vou me casar com você

Eu o abracei com toda a minha força,com todo o meu calor ,para que ele não pudesse se desvencilhar de mim,eu queria poder aproveitar pela ultima vez o cheiro dele,poder extrair pelo menos um pouco de calor do seu corpo gélido,tentar aquecê-lo,apenas uma ultima vez

Ele quebrou o meu abraço tão facilmente que pareceu que eu era uma bolha de sabão

Esfreguei os olhos , bocejando e ouvi ele dizer pela ultima vez

-Cuide-se

E ao abrir os olhos para gravar a sua imagem perfeita na minha memória,ele já havia desaparecido como sempre fazia.

Entrei pela porta da frente sem que ninguém percebesse e voltei ao mesmo lugar que eu havia deixado na escada,fiquei sentada lá,quieta até que tia Renée veio descendo e me viu

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela disse assustando-me

-OH!Tia Renée,é que ouvi uns barulhos aqui embaixo,achei que pudessem ser os meus pais conversando-tentei inventar algo depressa

-Ah , querida venha cá.Preciso lhe contar uma coisa sobre os seus pais – ela respirou fundo e depois levou-me de volta para a minha cama

Bella já dormia profundamente quando a tia Renée acendeu um abajur,me cobriu com um cobertor e começou a falar

-Querida,seu papai e a sua mamãe,bem...eles...-ela tentava encontrar as palavras certas,mas eu a interrompi

-Eles estão no céu,eu sei.Não chore tia Renée,o papai do céu está cuidando muito bem deles,eu sei disso! – eu enxuguei as lágrimas que caíram do seu rosto quando eu havia tocado no assunto

-É,é querida.é exatamente isso – e saiu apressada enxugando o rosto molhado novamente de lágrimas

E depois disso a cena ficou novamente borrada como se tivessem jogado mais água num quadro.E eu estava novamente com 17 anos,no meio do nada,um cenário preto compunha o meu sonho agora e não havia nada nem ninguém perto de mim,até que apareceu um Edward exatamente como a 12 anos atrás,e não havia mudado nada,estava exatamente como eu o havia visto pela ultima vez,e ele chegou tão perto de mim que eu quase podia tocá-lo,mas meu medo e minha ansiedade não me deixaram encostar na sua face que agora estava iluminada por um sol que surgiu assim que ele deu um sorriso para mim.

Senti meus ossos esquentarem quando ele tocou a minha mão ainda sorrindo e no segundo seguinte meus lábios estavam tocando os dele eloqüentemente enquanto uma garoa começava a cair sobre nós,mas o sol permanecia ali,aquecendo-nos,e então de longe eu comecei a ouvir as badaladas histéricas do despertador juntamente com batidinhas na porta do meu quarto,que foram rapidamente ficando mais altas e mais definidas até que toda aquela cena foi se dissipando como fumaça e eu abri os olhos assustada.

-Gwen,não acredito que você ainda ta dormindo,eu to ouvindo o seu despertador daqui de fora,abre a porta – eu ouvi Bella dizer do lado de fora

-Ah! Eu já to indo Bells,eu...já vou – respondi desnorteada

Levantei-me tonta,minha cabeça explodindo de dor e uma sensação de peso nos pulmões se apoderou de mim ,abri a porta e vi minha prima Bella olhando-me

-Nossa!O que foi que fizeram com você? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados

-Desculpe?

-Não se olhou no espelho ainda?Você ta aonde,na lua?

-Caminhei até o espelho do banheiro e vi que por baixo de uma pele muito branca,olhos azuis cansados e cabelos louro escuros,haviam olheiras e bolsas nos meus olhos e uma aparência cansada e abatida

-Ah!eu to horrível Bells,e agora?

-Maquiagem,é o jeito

-Ah,não.tô com um humor péssimo pra passar maquiagem

-Ai o que foi hein?acordou com o pé esquerdo mesmo?-ela disse sarcasticamente

-Não,não é isso – eu suspirei

-O que foi então?

-É que,voltar pra forks,sei lá,me lembra os meus pais e eu...ah!eu não quero lembrar do que me aconteceu a 12 anos atrás

-Eu sei,também não quero ir!Lá é tão...

-Cinza?

-sim!e verde

-É!mas,Charlie deve estar com saudades e eu também estou,sabe?!O Charlie,é como um pai

-Então,eu evoluí de prima pra irmã? – ela disse rindo

-Sim,gêmeas – eu respondi

-Ah quem me dera,queria pelo menos os seus olhos,ou o seu cabelo,ou pelo menos essa barriga sarada que você tem – ela suspirou

-E eu queria ser forte como você,sabe?!do tipo que não se magoa fácil e nem se deixa abater pelas perdas

-Sinceramente Gwen,não sei como uma menina tão linda como você faz sem namorado

-É que,bem,acho que só me apaixonei uma vez e acho que talvez continue apaixonada mesmo depois de tanto tempo,quer dizer,depois de 12 anos sem vê-lo,ainda me lembro das tortas de lama que eu,você e o Jake fazíamos aos 5 anos de idade

Nós duas rimos.

-Bom,vai dar tudo certo- Eu assegurei

-Espero- ela respondeu

E saiu do meu quarto enquanto eu me dirigia pro chuveiro , para tomar um banho quente e bastante demorado pra clarear as minhas idéias.


	3. Cap2: De volta a forks

****Capítulo 2:De volta a Forks****

**Entramos no carro,Bella e eu, sentou-se no banco da frente enquanto eu me acomodava no de tráée começara a falar sobre como o ano que iríamos passar lá em Forks passaria rápido e quando parássemos pra pensar,já estaríamos de volta na nossa velha e ensolarada Phoenix quando eu parei de prestar atenção na conversa e voltei a pensar nos momentos mais felizes que eu havia tido em 17 anos de anos de vida,e que eu lutara com todas as minhas forças para esquecer.**

**Lembrei-me claramente de quando 'Ele' me levou até a casa dos seus pais,vi na minha mente uma casa grande com janelões de vidro,muito iluminada,e um piano de cauda com o qual ele tocou para mim uma canção feliz porém com um toque de melancolia.E então uma garota baixinha de cabelos muito curtos e cuidadosamente bagunçados chegou até mim apresentando-se como Alice seguida apareceram uma loura alta e um moreno forte que disseram ser Rose e Emmett,irmão de Edward e sua namorada.E logo após eles,vieram Carl e Esme,pais de todos tão gentis e bonitos e eu quis fazer parte daquela família que me pareceu tão perfeita à primeira impressã o casarão depressa e vi que,escondido em uma parte escura,observando todos que estavam no hall havia um garoto louro e alto,muito pálido e com os olhos fixos em mim,fitei o seu rosto incrivelmente bonito por alguns minutos intrigada quando uma onda de felicidade invadiu o meu ser e segundos depois eu estava para manter os olhos abertos e em seguida toda aquela felicidade que me aparecera sem motivo , tinha desaparecido.**

**Edward me mostrou sua casa e depois disso sentamos os dois ao piano e ele tocou uma musica que ele chamava de Goodnight my Angel,e então eu me lembro de ter levantado e começado a girar e fazer os passos de balé que eu havia aprendido,e então Edward se posicionara do meu lado e me seguia enquanto eu girava e saia do lugar.**

**E então,outra onda de felicidade encheu o meu cérebro e dessa vez eu não consegui lutar para não adormecer,minhas pálpebras pareceram pesar 1 kg e então adormeci,acordando-me em casa em seguida.**

**Despertei de meu devaneio com Renée do lado de fora do carro,dando batidinhas no vidro da janela que estava fechada,olhei à volta e vi que já havíamos chegado ao aeroporto e a julgar pela pressa da minha tia,já estávamos mais que atrasadas.**

**Tiramos as malas do porta-malas do carro,respiramos fundo juntas outra vez e seguimos em frente.**

**Renée foi nos deixar no embarque,quando subimos no avião e não conseguimos mais vê-la.**

**Olhei para Bella,sentada ao meu lado,e disse:**

**-Aqui vamos nós**

**-É!não sei se vou agüentar um ano nessa cidadezinha sem sol – ela fez uma careta**

**-Eu vou estar lá pra te ajudar,vamos estar nessa ? – eu sorri**

**-OK! **

**E Seguimos a viagem em silencio,esperando chegar ao nosso destino,e eu adormeci em meio a tantas lembranças esquecidas que voltavam à minha mente agora tão rápida e tão claramente como se tivessem acontecido um dia antes.**

**Quando abri novamente os olhos,uma voz meio mecânica estava dizendo **_**"Senhores passageiros,queiram se retirar do avião em fila,tomem cuidado para não esbarrarem uns nos outros,dirijam-se à porta da frente onde encontrarão uma escada que dará acesso ao chã por escolherem as nossas linhas aéreas como opçã Tarde!!"**_

**E lá estávamos nós em Forks,tentei respirar fundo o ar,mas até aquele ar me pareceu denso e úmido como todo o resto da cidade.**

**-Onde está Charlie? – Bella perguntou correndo os olhos pela multidão no aeroporto de Forks**

**-Não estou vendo ele em lugar nenhum – e respondi encolhendo os ombros**

**E então , Charlie apareceu um pouco mais adiante,acenando para nó quase não o reconheci,fazia tanto tempo que não o vinha para Forks em todas as férias de fim de ano até os seus 14 anos,mas eu,nunca quis me aproximar daqui nem que fosse para passar apenas 15 dias.**

**Acenei para ele em resposta e esperamos até que ele viesse até nós.**

**Charlie parecia bem mais velho do que eu me lembrava,tinha rugas nos cantos dos olhos e olheiras fundas embaixo deles.**

**-Oi meninas – ele disse meio ofegante**

**-Oi pai – disse Bella calmamente **

**-Tio Charlie! – eu gritei abraçando-o**

**-Err...Oi Gwen,como você está crescida!!-ele respondeu surpreso com a minha reação**

**-Ah , Tio Charlie,eu estava com tantas saudades – eu continuei abraçando-o – o senhor está tão diferente,mal o reconheci.**

**-HEHEHE!Bom meninas,vamos?precisamos nos acomodar bem rápido não é? – ele sorriu paternalmente para mim**

**-OK! – dissemos juntas,Bella e eu**

**E seguimos rapidamente para o carro de Charlie,uma viatura da policia com luzes azuis e vermelhas piscando no teto.**

**-UAU!Charlie,seu carro é tão discreto – eu disse sarcasticamente**

**-Obrigada! – ele brincou também**

**Bella se posicionou no banco da frente e eu me acomodei no banco de trás novamente,como no carro de Renée.E após alguns minutos de viagem em silencio,eu resolvi puxar algum assunto antes que o clima pesado da cidade me deprimisse.**

**-Então,Charlie!Vamos ficar na sua casa?**

**-Ah!Sim,Gwen eu esqueci de algum problema pra você morar sozinha na casa dos seus pais? – ele olhou pelo espelho do carro**

**-Ah!Não,nã falar a verdade,isso é ó como um canto só meu,não é?HEHE! **

**-Claro,claro! E se você precisar de algo é só ligar pra nós lá em muito você não poder morar conosco mas é que,quando seus pais moravam aqui tinham uma casa só deles e quando você foi morar com a Renée,ela se mudou pro Arizona então nunca tivemos um cômodo pra você. – ele pareceu um pouco nervoso**

**-Relaxa,Charlie!Vai ser ótimo morar sozinha. – eu o tranqüilizei**

**-OK!Hum,Bella? – ele tentou prolongar o papo**

**-Sim? – Disse ela um pouco surpresa**

**-Você cortou o cabelo? **

**-Cortei da ultima vez que vim aqui **

**-Parece que cresceu de novo – ele disse sem idéias**

**-ah!é pois é.É isso que os cabelos fazem,eles crescem – ela fez uma careta**

**-Ah!Olha o papo ta ótimo mas,Charlie eu preciso perguntar – eu os interrompi numa tentativa de salvar Bella do assunto dos cabelos.**

**-O quê?**

**-Eu tenho 17 anos Charlie,sou de menor.Não tenho autorização para morar sozinha pela lei. Como...?-Ele me interrompeu**

**-Esqueceu que o seu tio aqui é policial?Eu consegui uma autorização pra você,tenho todos os documentos e as chaves lá em casa.**

**-Oh!Claro,,e os móveis? – eu perguntei,dessa vez deixando a preocupação transparecer na minha voz**

**-Ah!A casa nunca foi aberta desde o incidente com os seus os moveis antigos pertencentes a você por direito ainda estão lá,acho que ainda servem foram só 12 anos,não é? – ele olhou outra vez pelo espelho do carro para ver a minha expressão**

**-Sim,sim!! Mas,me diga.A escola é longe demais da minha casa?**

**-Não,querida! Até que é perto,você pode ir a pé,mas não é muito aconselhável já que você está em Forks agora e a não ser que queira chegar ensopada na escola é melhor arranjar um veículo – ele riu.**

**-Um carro?Não tenho dinheiro pra isso – eu disse desapontada**

**-Não se preocupe eu também não tenho um,vamos nos ensopar juntas,Gwen. – disse Bella entrando na conversa**

**-Oh!Bells eu esqueci de dizer,comprei um carro pra você – disse Charlie**

**-QUÊ???????? – dissemos Bella e eu juntas,espantadas**

**-Um carro,pai ? – Bella disse**

**-Puxa,como você é sortuda Bells – eu dei tapinhas no seu ombro,feliz**

**-Ah!papai,não precisava,quer dizer,eu ia acabar juntando dinheiro pra comprar um carro pra mim eu...**

**-Encare como um presente de boas-vindas – Charlie a interrompeu**

**-OK!Muito obrigada,,se me permite perguntar,que tipo de carro é? – ela pareceu um pouco apreensiva quanto ao tipo do carro**

**-Bom,na verdade é uma picape,um Chevy**

**-Onde o achou?**

**-Lembra de Billy Bl****ack,de La Push? ****– La Push é a pequena reserva indígena no litoral**

**-Não.**

**-Eu lembro! – eu disse levantando a mão – é o pai de Jacob**

**-Sim, mesmo – Charlie deu um breve sorriso**

**-Ele agora está numa cadeira de rodas – continuou – e a picape não tinha mais utilidade pra ele...**

**-E seu filho,Jacob?É dois anos mais novo que eu,então já deve ter quase já deve dirigir , não? – Eu perguntei outra vez**

**-Pelo visto Gwen,você se lembra mais dos velhos amigos do que a minha parceira , Bella,aqui.E olha que você nunca veio passar nenhum dos verões comigo ,hein?! – Charlie fez uma brincadeira séria – Mas é isso ,Jake está construindo um carro se não me engano,em todo caso ele não quis a picape**

**-Ta tão acabada assim? **

**-Estava antes de Billy e eu darmos uns concertos,mas agora está boa para a Bells – ele estava orgulhoso de si**

**-HEHE!Bells como você tem sorte,vai me dar carona enquanto não arranjo um carro pra mim,não vai?**

**-Claro! – Bella disse,dando um sorrisinho**

**E depois disso,passamos o resto da viagem em silencio,contemplando o verde das arvores em contraste com o cinza do céu nublado.**

**Eu havia me esquecido do quanto adorava aquilo tudo,depois de tantos anos respirar aquele ar denso e úmido me fez lembrar das tardes que eu passei no parque com os meus pais e isso deixou os meus olhos marejados de lágrimas.**

**Eu estava outra vez perdida nos meus pensamentos quando Charlie desligou a viatura e disse:**

**-Chegamos!**

**-Que bom – disse Bella sem animação**

**Eu sorri enxugando as lágrimas nos meus olhos.**

**Descarregamos o porta-malas em menos de cinco minutos,tínhamos poucas malas,as blusas de alça e os shorts que usávamos no Arizona seriam completamente inúteis ali.**

**Entramos na casa de Charlie,eu também havia me esquecido de como era aquela a escada depressa e entrei no quarto do lado estranhamente familiar,as paredes azul –claras,o piso de madeira e o teto pontiagudo. Era o quarto que pertencera a Bella,e já havíamos feito várias festinhas juntas neste cômodo.**

**Fitei o quarto,sem prestar atenção por algum tempo quando Bella aproximou-se com as malas **

**-Familiar? – ela disse assustando-me**

**-Muito!Continua a mesma que ele procurou manter essa casa exatamente como Renée deixou por...eu não sei,saudade?**

**-Hum,talvez. – ela entrou jogando as malas na cama**

**-Bom,eu vou te deixar a sós pra desfazer as malas.Tô indo pegar as minhas chaves e depois volto aqui pra gente acertar como vai ser o lance da escola,pode ser?**

**-Claro!**

**Eu desci as escadas rapidamente a procura de Charlie.**

**-Charlie!Charlie!Onde estão os documentos da casa?**

**-Oh!sim , estão logo ali em cima da mesa – ele apontou a mesinha na cozinha**

**-Ah!Valeu – eu disse me encaminhando até a cozinha**

**-Escuta , Tio Charlie,quando temos que ir nos matricular? – eu falei um pouco mais alto que o normal para ele me ouvir da cozinha**

**-Ah!não precisam se preocupar com isso também,eu já fui lá e dei os nomes de vocês,eu já cuidei de ês começam amanhã**

**-Jura?você cuidou de tudo ansioso?**

**-Bom,não é todo dia que as minhas duas meninas preferidas vem passar um ano comigo não é?**

**-HEHE!Tem razã posso esperar para que chegue amanhã,sabe?Quero ver alguns amigos e... – mas uma buzina me interrompeu**

**-Ah!Eles chegaram – Charlie sorriu**

**-Quem?**

**-Billy e Jake , vieram dar as boas vindas . Ei , Bells!desce aqui , temos visitas**

**Ouvimos passos descendo as escadas e seguida Bella vinha descendo os últimos degraus perguntando quem contara pras pessoas tão depressa da nossa chegada.**

**Charlie abriu a porta e saiu até o jardim para receber os visitantes,em seguida Bella saiu também enquanto eu fiquei parada em frente à porta insegura.**

"**Como será que estão,Billy e Jake? Quer dizer,da ultima vez que o vi,Jake e eu ainda éramos crianças,ele com certeza mudou bastante,e eu também.E se ele estiver irreconhecível?" pensei.**

**Respirei fundo e saí dando passos rápidos para me juntar aos 4.**

**-JAKE! – eu gritei ao avistá-lo**

**-Gwen?Gwen,é você mesma? – ele forçou os olhos para ver melhor**

**-Sim,como você está diferente – eu senti o meu rosto corar um pouco – ta alto!! **

**Eu me aproximei.**

**-Você também ta muito diferente,UAU!você ta linda **

**-Ah!Obrigada,eu... **

**-HEHE! – nós dois rimos envergonhados**

**-Bom,meninos.Não querem entrar na picape nova? – Billy disse**

**-Err...nova,pai? – Jacob fez piada**

**Todos rimos juntos.**

**-É nova para a Bella – Billy fez biquinho**

**-Claro,claro! – Jacob revirou os olhos**

**-UAU!É incrível – Bella gritou ao entrarmos da picape – pai,ela é...ela é... simplesmente adorei , obrigada outra vez**

**-Você gostou? – Jacob me perguntou**

**-Sim,tem muito ê não acha?**

**-Sim,sim! Estilo **

**Ele sorriu pra mim de tal forma que fez meu coração bater a mil e o sangue correu pelo rosto deixando-o quente e vermelho.**

**-Err...Charlie?Será que poderia me levar até em casa?É que eu preciso desfazer as malas antes que escureça – eu tentei esconder o meu rosto corado para que ele não percebesse**

**-Claro,claro! – Charlie acenou**

**-Err...Te vejo amanhã às 6:00,Bells? **

**-Claro,vou buzinar pra você às 6:00 em ponto**

**-OK!Te vejo,na escola Jake? – eu corei outra vez**

**-Bom,infelizmente não.**

**-Porque não? – eu fiz cara de intrigada**

**-É que eu estudo na escola da reserva,meu anjo – ele encolheu os ombros**

**-Ah!é claro – eu ri um pouco encabulada**

**Entramos no carro,Charlie e eu,e seguimos a curta viagem até a antiga casa dos 'Taylor' abandonada a muito pela morte dos mesmos,até agora.**

**Abri a porta da casa com cuidado,como se estivesse ficado frágil com o tempo,mas continuava firme e forte como se fosse nova.**

**Corri os olhos lentamente por cada parede da casa,cada quadro,cada móvel e aquilo me fez lembrar de lembranças vieram a minha cabeça uma a uma conforme eu corria os meus olhos por cada elemento que compunha o cenário que formava a casa.**

**Olhei para a lareira e lembrei de quando minha mãe eu acendemos o fogo e assamos marshmallow's numa madrugada chuvosa de domingo.**

**Olhei para o sofá e me lembrei das cócegas que meu pai costumava me fazer quando me pegava de surpresa,distraída assistindo tevê.**

**Olhei para os retratos empoeirados sob a mobília,cheguei mais perto para ver melhor,peguei um,o maior, e passei os meus dedos por ele revelando uma foto dos meus pais abraçados com um bebê de olhos muito azuis no seu colo. Meus olhos haviam começado a se encher de lágrimas outra vez quando eu decidi que era melhor parar ali na sala e me dirigi até a cozinha.**

**Corri os olhos novamente pelo cômodo inteiro,parei no balcão também empoeirado e lembrei-me das tardes de sábado que minha mãe e eu costumávamos assar biscoitinhos para comermos juntos assistindo à um programa de família quando meu pai chegasse do trabalho.**

**Eu sorri.**

**Deixei o cômodo cheia de boas recordações,e comecei a subir a escada lembrando-me da noite que escutei a conversa dos meus tios sobre a morte dos meus a primeira lembrança ruim que eu tivera desde que entrei na casa,continuei subindo e ao chegar fui andando por um corredor,passei a primeira porta,uma porta branca enfeitada com flores cor de rosa,que era de certeza a porta do meu antigo quarto e parei na outra porta,logo adiante,a porta cor de madeira com um detalhe trabalhado à mão,passei os dedos pela maçaneta abrindo-a em seguida.**

**Era o quarto dos meus pais,eu só queria conferir se estava do mesmo jeito que eu o havia , a cama de casal estava à esquerda,do lado dela o criado mudo com uma foto minha sorrindo aos 4 anos de idade,os guarda-roupas estavam cheios de roupas femininas e masculinas comidas por traças,mas as jóias,as jóias que pertenceram a minha mãe estavam intactas.Não fiz esforço nenhum para conter as lágrimas quando peguei o colar preferido dela,o colar que meu pai a havia presenteado no dia do baile de formatura dos dois,tinha um pingente de coração escrito **_**'D&A' **_**(Dylan&Ághata) e dentro tinha uma foto da minha mãe com 18 anos,era de se espantar como nós duas estávamos parecidas agora. E do lado dessa foto,a foto do meu pai com a mesma idade,os cabelos cuidadosamente bagunçados e os olhos castanho-claros expressando felicidade.**

**Recoloquei o colar na sua caixa,e me virei para fitar novamente o quarto,e lembrei-me das noites chuvosas,quando os raios cortavam o céu e os relâmpagos rugiam com toda a sua forç me acordava no meio da noite com medo e entrava no quarto dos meus pais cutucando de leve a minha mãe pedindo para ela me abraçar bem forte,ela se levantava e me colocava gentilmente entre os dois na cama,e lá eu dormia quente e feliz,protegida pelas 2 pessoas que eu achei que iam me proteger pra sempre,e antes de dormir prometia a mim mesma que um dia,quando eles precisassem de mim,eu estaria lá para ajudá-los e os manteria aquecidos e confortáveis do meu lado.**

**Eu chorava incontrolavelmente quando Charlie gritou o meu nome **

**-Ah! Charlie,desculpe esqueci completamente que você estava aí tão impressionada com a boa conservação dos moveis que esqueci de todo o resto. – eu gritei em resposta,enxugando as lágrimas e descendo logo em seguida**

**-Vou deixar as suas malas lá em cima no seu quarto e depois vou para casa,já escureceu e Bella deve estar me esperando**

**-Ah!OK!Obrigada tio Charlie – eu o abracei forte**

**-De nada,filha – ele também me abraçou **

**Naquela noite,depois de Charlie ter ido embora,eu fui me deitar no quarto dos meus pais,me aconcheguei na cama que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda estava incrivelmente tão confortável quanto era a 12 anos atrás e fiquei pensando na minha reação quando me encontrei com Jacob,porque eu agira daquela forma?Não fazia sentido,eu tinha 5 anos quando eu inocentemente me apaixonei por ele,e já havia passado tanto tempo,era impossível que eu ainda nutrisse algo por ele.**

**Olhei para o teto escuro,ouvindo atentamente os pingos de chuva caindo lá fora e me lembrando das canções que minha mãe me cantava e das histórias de princesas que ela narrava e de como seus príncipes vinham num cavalo branco para salvá-las das garras da bruxa má e depois disso os dois se casavam e viviam felizes para sempre.E então uma voz infantil,a mesma que eu vira no meu sonho-recordação na noite passada,dizia:**

"**Mas mamãe,finais felizes existem mesmo?"**

**E logo em seguida uma voz doce e maternal dizendo:**

"**Claro,querida!"**

"**Você encontrou o seu final feliz,mamãe?"**

"**Claro,claro!Seu pai me tirou do meu castelo e me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo,filha"**

"**Você o ama?"**

"**Com todas as minhas forças"**

**E após isso,um relâmpago me despertou do devaneio.**

**Coloquei o relógio para despertar as 5:00 AM e me deitei novamente,voltando à realidade e lembrando do quanto estava cansada e adormecendo logo depois,em um sono pesado e completamente livre de sonhos."Eu estava em casa,não tinha mais com o que me preocupar" **

**Pelo menos era o que eu pensava. **


End file.
